Surgical clips, wound clasps, serrefins, etc. have been known for quite some time for holding the flaps or edges of a wound together to promote healing. They were generally made of deformable metal, not resilient, some of them being provided with teeth to catch in the wound flaps and be bent by a suitable tool to deform the metal into wound flap clasping or holding condition, and then had to be bent or deformed again to release the wound flaps. The amount of pressure they put on the wound flaps was a matter of personal skill and judgment on the part of the physician or operator in applying the clip to the wound edges, and, as such, could be overdone or underdone.